


While You Were Sleeping

by honeybearbee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Unintended Manipulation of Thorin's Family, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins works as a toll booth operator in the Underground. One day a handsome man, Thorin, gets mugged and left for dead. Bilbo saves him and accidentally ends up as his fiancé. Bilbo really wants to tell Thorin's family it isn't true, but Bilbo grows to love them and can't stand the thought of hurting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the movie While You Were Sleeping

Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, which was a whole floor of apartments that his father built for his mother, lived alone. His family all lived in a gated community miles away and Bilbo didn’t want anything to do with them. They had shunned the Baggins family when Belladonna went on a long trip, leaving her husband and son behind. She came back of course, and Bungo didn’t want to leave and Bilbo was too young, but his family didn’t know any of that.

Belladonna had died when Bilbo was thirteen and Bungo died when Bilbo was eighteen. Bilbo imagines his father stayed alive long enough for Bilbo to be an adult. In those five years without Belladonna, Bungo told his son stories of his mothers travels and how Bungo did go with her sometimes. Bilbo had never left England, but he had a passport he desperately wanted to fill up. However, he didn’t want to travel alone. He wanted a husband at his side.

However, there was only one person who actively pursued Bilbo, and that was Thranduil Greenleaf, his apartment manager. Bilbo liked Thranduil, but he did not love him. Thranduil was undaunted however.

Bilbo worked as a toll booth operator in the Underground. It wasn’t his dream job, which was to write travel books, but it paid the bills. His parents left him money, but he was saving that for his travels. Working in the tube wasn’t exciting, but Bilbo loved to people watch. He made up stories about everyone, much to the amusement of his co-worker, Hamfast.

One particular patron, caught Bilbo’s eye and his breath. The man was tall, broad shouldered, sturdy, and had a fierce look on his face, which was enhanced by the close cropped beard. Bilbo figured the man was a businessman based on the briefcase, immaculate suits, and how he was always glued to his cell phone. Bilbo tried never to touch the man’s fingers as he threw money under the window for a ticket. However, they did make eye contact once and Bilbo’s heart stuttered. The man’s eyes were a startling shade of blue.

“H-have a n-nice d-day,” Bilbo stuttered.

The man smiled slightly and nodded. That’s when Bilbo fell in love with a stranger.


End file.
